


They Always Knew

by Esmefoy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmefoy/pseuds/Esmefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She got three broken ribs, all right? And I think she might be concussed, because she's being weirdly straightforward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated T b/c of swearing

_The impact of her back against the Kitchen floor hurt like hell. Siobhan could taste blood in her mouth as she blinked up at the ceiling. She heard the back door slam shut and her head lolled to the side, unable to remain conscious for any longer._

Feeling a jagged tugging at the rope that bound her wrists, Siobhan began to fade back into consciousness, she was sitting upright again, able to see the refrigerator and the wall behind it.  She tried to crane her neck to see who was behind her, but a sharp pain ran through the side of her face and caused her to recoil. “Oh Siobhan, I never meant for this to happen.” The voice was sweet, soft, and female. As she felt the last bit of rope being sliced away, the mystery woman’s heels clicked across the kitchen floor. Siobhan cradled her wrists and turned slowly to face her, wincing in pain as her midsection was stretched beyond its current capacity. The woman was tall, pale, and had dark, wavy locks. “Marion-what are you doing here?" Marion Bowles held up her hand and turned to face a surprised Siobhan from across the kitchen. “I know how to keep track of the Castors, Siobhan, just like you do with your girls.”

Siobhan slumped back into her chair as Marion began to search the cabinets, How did she know that? She hadn’t even told Felix that she kept tabs on the girls. Marion pulled a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water from the faucet and walked back over to Siobhan, “I’m afraid I’ve really fucked everything up this time Siobhan, I can’t control them anymore.” She wilted, holding the glass out with a shaking hand. Siobhan felt a rush of sympathy for the woman as she took the glass of water. “Control who love?” She asked quietly, watching as Marion sat down in the chair that not long before had been occupied by the reason for her demise. “Castor, the Military...it’s spun out of control and now they are after you and your girls.”

She took a deep breath before she explained further, upon Siobhan’s look of confusion. “I was summoned down to the one they’ve got locked up, Rudy. He was mumbling, shouting so many things, the guards had tried to make out his words but none of it made much sense. I stood there for several minutes, unsure of why they brought me down, but then I heard Sarah’s name, and yours-I had to make sure they hadn’t hurt you...or your family. When I got to the house the back door was unlocked, I knew something was wrong because in all the time we’ve known each other Siobhan Sadler would never leave a door to her home unlocked. And then I found-” Siobhan pitied the woman and reached out to her, folding Marion’s smaller hand inside of her own. “I know what happened love, I was there.” Marion sadly smiled that stupid pursed lip smile that melted Siobhan’s insides. “Rudy looked me dead in the eye when he said your name Siobhan, it was like he knew.”

Siobhan was suddenly aware of the pain that stung her entire body, “I think I-” she started but was unable to finish as she handed the glass back to Marion, moving both of her hands up to her face, it felt warm and sticky.

_“S?...S?” Siobhan awoke with a start as Felix tapped lightly on her shoulder. He dumped a pile of pills onto the table in front of her and pointed to the glass at her side. “Doc’s orders.” He sighed, hating to wake her. She reached forwards, trying her best to show no outward signs of pain as she scooped up the pills. She swallowed them one by one, a sip of water after each. Though it did nothing to stop the pills from feeling like rocks sliding down her throat as she tried to shake the image of Marion from her mind._


End file.
